


Time Goes By

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Felix tries to help, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung feels bad, Light Angst, kinda fluffy maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: Jisung and Felix almost have the same birthday; almost. But one day can mean all the difference when you are traveling halfway across the world.'Jisung sighed again in frustration, hating himself for being so stupid. The anger was misplaced and the sadness was unjustified; he knew that.Maybe that’s why it hurts… maybe the internal pain isn’t anger or jealousy… maybe it hurts because he knows Felix deserved to be recognized'(edited now XD)





	Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to say I mean absolutely no offense to anyone who attended the Berlin show - I just feel bad that circumstances left Jisung in the air on his birthday rather than on stage. And I fully understand how challenging things are to organize with a crowd that large and that Felix deserves his chance in the spotlight just as much.
> 
> So - it's 11:55 p.m. I wrote this in 38 minutes...cause I'm nuts. It's been lightly edited XD I'll check tomorrow, but sorry for tonight.  
> Updated! 8:56 a.m. XD

Jisung sighed into the hot water as he washed his face. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t even really upset. No one was at fault. A birthday is just a day; it’s only important if someone makes it that way. It’s not like Berlin planned everything so he’d have to be flying during almost the entirety of his birthday. It’s not like it was on purpose. And it wasn’t fair to be upset. He loved Felix. Felix was one of his best friends; he deserved to be loved.

Maybe that’s why it hurts… maybe the internal pain isn’t anger or jealousy… maybe it hurts because he _knows_ Felix deserved to be recognized; to be sung to; to be praised; to be loved in that way. Probably more than Jisung himself.

Jisung switched the water to cold, hoping to brighten his face enough to fool everyone so he could go to bed without being called out for being petty.

They’d sang him happy birthday in Korea before leaving for the airport. It wasn’t like they’d forgotten.

And plenty of Stays wished him well online.

He was being foolish.

But it hurt; it stung so painfully to know that his first birthday as an idol was spent on a plane. He hadn’t been _alone_ , but still.

Jisung clenched his eyes against the cold water and bit his bottom lip forcefully against its sting.

Maybe next year. Maybe next year they wouldn’t be flying. Maybe next year he’d be sung happy birthday by fans.

He sighed again in frustration, hating himself for being so stupid. The anger was misplaced and the sadness was unjustified; he knew that.

“Hey Ji? You alright? You’ve been in there awhile.”

Of course, Felix was his roommate in the hotel.

Jisung didn’t want to spread any of his foul mood to his friend; least of all on his birthday. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He tried to energize his voice a little. “Just about fell asleep brushing my teeth.” The laugh sounded a bit hollow, but it resonated well.

“Okay,” Felix didn’t sound convinced but pushed no further.

Jisung’s gaze rose to meet his eyes in the mirror. He didn't look angry or frustrated, just tired; perhaps a tad defeated. He just had to get to bed and fall asleep. Everything would be better in the morning.

It was a growing experience, just like everything else in life.

He took one last deep breath and then tore his eyes away from his reflection.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sungie?” Felix questioned again as soon as the other opened the bathroom door. “You’ve been really quiet the last couple days…”

“Sorry,” it was genuine and soft. “I’m just tired, you know? Did you have a good birthday ‘lix?”

Felix seemed almost hesitant to answer, “Yeah. Yeah, it was good.”

Jisung hummed at that and threw himself down on the adjacent bed, relishing the sting of discomfort that spiked through his spin before dissipating into the mattress. “I’m glad. You deserve to be happy.” The last part was mostly for his own benefit, though he fully meant every word.

Felix frowned, though the other couldn’t see through his closed eyes, “Did you have a good birthday, Sung?”

Jisung briefly entertained the idea of feigning sleep, but eventually responds, “Sure.” He pauses to breathe, “People posted stuff online,” he added lamely. It’s hard to lie to Felix. The youngest Australian was like the sun, he could banish falsehoods before they’d even formed; though Jisung doubted Felix was aware of this gift. “It was fine. Next year will be better.” He relents in the end.

There is a moment of quiet between the two, interrupted only by the sound of a baby crying from somewhere nearby.

Then Felix speaks. His deep voice is caring, understanding to the point Jisung can almost feel it pierce through him, “I wish yours had been as good as mine then. I’m sorry it wasn’t.”

“Don’t be sorry ‘lix. I want you to have a good birthday, don’t let my stupidity ruin it for you now, alright?” He was maybe -- at best -- twenty-four hours older, he _could_ act like it for once. Forcing himself to a seated position on the bed, Jisung smiled at his near brother, “I want to know you enjoyed it.” A realization blossomed in his chest and he added with a genuine smile, “for both of us.”

“Alright.”

Jisung blinked, a bit confused but mostly relieved at this. “Good.” He laid back down, intent on saying goodbye to the middle of September.

However, Felix seemed to have other plans as Jisung could hear him move off the other bed and start rummaging through the room. Yet, mental exhaustion was more powerful than the young producer's curiosity at the moment and Jisung kept his face buried deep in the pillows.

“Ji, you aren’t asleep yet? Are you?”

He’d been close to it, though not close enough to fully tune out the new question. “No,” the word distorted by the padded material.

“Then sit up.”

Maybe he did resent Felix; just a little.

“Why?” Jisung followed the demand halfway, rolling onto his back instead.

“Just do it.”

“Honestly, ‘lix I just want to sleep,” Jisung whined lightly as he sat up.

Felix had moved to sit in front of him, in his right hand sat a clear plastic container filled with a picture perfect piece of -- what looked like -- chocolate cheesecake and in his left hand, he held a pair of cute squirrel earbuds. “I know it’s not much, and that we decided to wait and exchange gifts until we get back in Korea, but I felt bad knowing we’d basically just be on a plane for your birthday. Especially, when we’d get to perform on mine.”

Jisung felt touched that his friend would even consider something like that preemptively. “I,” His voice cracked and he chuckled, “Sorry I’m an idiot.”

“You’re human.”

Jisung smiled then, “thank you, Felix. Really.” He reaches for the earbuds first; perfect brown and black squirrels adorned on each, the left holding an acorn and the right a heart. Then he looked to the dessert, “share with me?”

“Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this if you read it! I was super sleepy when I wrote it because (as an insomniac) I'm taken stuff to help me sleep and then got inspired XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
